


snow fall gently

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Nighttime, No Beta, Songfic, Winter, dongho: mayhem's big brother, jaewon: lonely and cold and covered in scarves, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: then i'm aliveas long as i'm alive, i won't burn out tonight-frostbite, pekoe
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	snow fall gently

_An empty street under a light_   
_The stars above, I've lost their sight_   
_They sing by the fireplace_   
_As I wish through their window pane_

It's cold out.

Jaewon tugs his scarf up over his lips, shivering a bit to himself as a fresh gust of wind cuts through his jacket. It's far too cold to be wearing something this thin, and yet here he is anyways.

His sneakers crunch against the snow, and he shivers, pulling his lower lip between his teeth as water seeps into his socks.

He's so, so cold.

A fresh flicker of light catches his attention, and he turns, gaze landing on a small coffeeshop. And _oh_ -

it's MAYHEM.

Minsoo's sitting on the floor in front of a fireplace, a coffee cup clutched in his hands and a bright smile on his lips. Next to him, Daehyun's sprawled across a chair, and Dongho's sitting on the couch, a scarf wrapped over his neck.

They look...

they look _happy_.

Jaewon swallows hard around the lump in his throat, blinking a few times as tears threaten to spill. And _god_ , this is nothing new, this is nothing he hasn't felt before, so why?

Why does it hurt?

He stuffs his hands deeper in his pockets, eyes stinging with unshed tears as a fresh gust of wind makes him shiver.

God, it's cold.

He should get home soon, he decides, taking another step forward. He really should.

He dips his head, gaze falling to his sodden shoes. Hopefully he can dry them out before tomorrow.

Of course, with how much snow there is, that seems like a distant dream.

He takes another step forwards, wincing as the snow crunches against his shoes. 

That's more water he'll have to dry out, he supposes.

_Snow fall gently, I wanted to_   
_See the world in white, frozen in time_   
_This silence is when frostbite bites_   
_And though it hurts,_   
_If I can feel, then I'm alive_

"What're you looking at?"

Dongho's gaze flits from the red-haired figure outside to Minsoo's small form, gaze landing instinctively on the drink in his hands. It's an espresso, because of course it is.

Hey, at least it's not another Monster.

"I thought I saw Jaewon-ah outside," Dongho frowns, and Minsoo shrugs, taking another sip of his drink.

"Prolly wasn't him."

"...I'm gonna go check."

Dongho slings his jacket on amidst Minsoo's protests, and it's only by placing his coffee cup on the table that he mollifies the irritated leader. It's a promise - _I'll be back_ \- and though Minsoo's never done well with promises, this, at least, is tangible. 

He steps outside the door, wincing as the cold wind blasts his face, and it only takes a few steps to catch sight of his red-haired bandmate.

"Jaewon-ah!"

The shorter man turns, and _oh_.

 _He's not wearing a_ _coat,_ Dongho notes, and before he can think twice, he's bridging the gap and unwinding his scarf.

"Ah- hyung?"

"You'll freeze," Dongho frowns, winding his scarf around Jaewon's neck. "Why aren't you wearing a coat?"

Jaewon stares at him, lips slightly parted, and Dongho's frown deepens at the younger's apparent confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Jaewon opens his mouth for an instant, then promptly shuts it.

Well.

_Then I'm alive_   
_As long as I'm alive, I won't burn out tonight_

Why is Dongho here?

Jaewon freezes as the elder winds his scarf around his neck, thoroughly bewildered as to why he's doing this.

After all, Jaewon has his own scarf, so why...?

Dongho steps back, then, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, and Jaewon slowly pinches the fabric of the scarf between his fingers, mouth falling open as he registers how _soft_ it is.

"Oh-"

"It was a present," Dongho uselessly states, and Jaewon nods, tugging the second scarf up over his nose. "I hope you like it."

Jaewon nods once more, wringing his hands in front of him, and Dongho's gaze lands on them, concern flickering in his eyes.

And-

 _what_?

Out of all the things Jaewon did not expect today, Dongho's concern was _definitely_ one of them.

A snowflake lands in the elder's hair, and he blinks, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Ah... it's snowing."

"Oh," Jaewon murmurs, gaze drifting to the darkened sky. "It is."

They stand there in silence for a moment, flecks of snow landing in their hands, before Dongho takes a step closer, gaze landing on Jaewon's hands.

"You don't have gloves either," he notes, and Jaewon nods, pulling his lower lip between his teeth once more.

"Ah... I forgot them at home."

"I see."

_I'll light these matches in my hands_   
_In a night so cold I can't withstand_   
_The smoke will rise from the flame_   
_So I won't forget my name_

Before Jaewon can react, Dongho pulls his hands up to his mouth, blowing gently on his knuckles, and-

 _what_?

"Let's go inside," Dongho murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Jaewon's palms. "You'll freeze if you stay out here."

"But-"

"I can give you a ride," Dongho states, as if that solves everything. Maybe it does. Jaewon's still scrambled by the fact that he _doesn't feel lonely right now_.

"...okay."

Dongho smiles for an instant, small and fleeting, and he grasps Jaewon's hands, tugging him forwards.

"Ah, hyung-"

"You drink coffee, don't you?" Dongho asks, and Jaewon blinks, bewildered. 

"Yeah, yeah, I do. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure," the elder hums, and Jaewon smiles a bit to himself.

This is...

this is nice, almost.

"Don't go home without a jacket next time," Dongho continues, leading Jaewon back towards the coffee shop. "You'll get sick."

"Ah... thanks, hyung."

"And remember gloves."

"I will, hyung."

_Snow fall gently, I wanted to_   
_See the world in white, frozen in time_   
_This silence is when frostbite bites_   
_And though it hurts,_   
_If I can feel, then I'm alive_

"You're back!"

Jaewon sighs as warm air blasts him in the face, and Dongho carefully untangles his scarf from his neck, wrapping it around his own and nudging Jaewon into the coffee shop. It's small here - small and warm - and the four of them seem to be the only patrons here.

It's calming, honestly.

"I brought Jaewon-ah," Dongho replies, nudging him towards the other two. "I'll order you a hot chocolate, Jaewon-ah."

Jaewon elects to _not_ mention the fact that Dongho lured him here with coffee, and instead goes to take a seat near Daehyun.

Minsoo stares at him for a moment, gaze sharp and judging, before Dongho plunks a cup down in front of him, expression stern.

"Ah-"

"So," Dongho cuts in, effectively shutting off any and all chances Minsoo had to complain about Jaewon's presence, "what were you doing at the company so late?"

"Oh..."

Jaewon trails off, unsure of how to explain that _no, it wasn't a meeting this time, he just got caught up trying to learn the choreography and stayed too late_ , so he stays quiet.

"Were you feeding the stray cats nearby?" Daehyun asks, and Jaewon blinks at him.

"The what?"

"The cats," Dongho states, as if that explains anything. Maybe it does. Jaewon's not entirely sure.

"There's a bunch of stray cats nearby," Minsoo sighs, taking a sip from his drink. "Dongho-hyung's obsessed with them."

"They could get cold," Dongho mutters, and Minsoo snorts.

Jaewon takes the chance to take a sip from his own drink, and it _burns_ going down, just on the side of too-hot, and yet-

it's nice.

It's nice, being warm like this.

Not being _alone_ like this.

_Then I'm alive_   
_As long as I'm alive, I won't burn out tonight_

The rest of the night is nothing short of _warm_.

The four of them talk, exchanging jokes and tidbits of information, and once the clock ticks over to ten, they climb into Dongho's car, the eldest navigating the darkened roads with ease.

Daehyun dozes off in the car, head resting on Jaewon's shoulder, and Minsoo and Dongho bicker over the radio up front - Minsoo insisting on pop music while Dongho wants classical. It's such a typically _them_ argument that Jaewon can tune it out, the words fading into background noise in a matter of minutes.

Instead, he turns his attention back to his hands, thumbs running over his chipped and jagged nails. It's grounding, in a strange, strange way, and so he keeps doing it even as the car moves along.

He should invest in gloves, he thinks.

"...won-ah."

"Oh- what?"

"I was suggesting you all should come over to my place," Dongho states, gaze pinned on the rear-view mirror. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Sure...!"

Jaewon leans over, gently tapping Daehyun's hand, and the maknae groans, leaning over to mash his face into Jaewon's shoulder.

Oh, no.

"Daehyun-ah..." Jaewon tries, tapping the younger's hand once more. "Daehyun-ah, Dongho-hyung wants to know if you'd be okay going to his place."

"Mhm."

"He's okay with it," Jaewon relays, and Dongho's lips twitch for a moment.

"So I heard."

It's warm here, Jaewon decides, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Daehyun's. It's warm, and he's so, so glad to not be alone. 

_An empty street under a light_   
_The stars above, I'll join tonight_

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i don't see dongjae as anything other than older and younger brother so i wrote this fic accordingly but if u wanna read this as romantic ok ig?
> 
> fic title and lyrics from frostbite by pekoe
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
